Known fishing lures which conceal the barbed point of the hook do not respond adequately in presenting the barbed point when the fish strikes the lure and tension is put on the line. In such lures, the hook eye is concealed within the lure body and the hook is unable to pivot sufficiently to present the barbed point to the fish.
The patent to Margulies, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,985, describes a fishing lure in which the barbed point of a conventional fish hook is exposed when tension is placed on a line attached to the hook eye which is concealed within the lure. Gatlyn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,583, is also directed to a conventional hook having a line attached to a concealed eye. Likewise, according to Schleif, U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,517, the line is attached to a concealed hook eye, as it is also in McDiarmid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,668. Baud, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,634, describes a custom-made hook having an eye, also concealed within the lure, to which the line is attached.